Memórias e Reflexões de um Quadro
by Madame Mim
Summary: Uma pequena conversa entre a mulher gorda e Hermione. Spoilers de Odf.


Memórias e Reflexões de um Quadro

  Hermione corria apressada, lágrimas irritantes saiam de seu rosto. Sabia que não podia correr, ainda mais sendo monitora, mas corria, seu corpo não a obedecia. Chegou até o quadro da mulher gorda, que rapidamente lhe perguntou:

  - O que houve querida? Porque está assim?

  - Não é nada.. nada.. Agora ande, frutas ácidas... – Mione olhou para ela impaciente.

  - Porque diabos, você jovens de hoje em dia são todos grossos? Na minha época, se alguém ouvisse aos meus choros pelo meu amado eu daria graças a deus!

  Mione ergueu uma sobrancelha, amor? Amado? Quer dizer que a mulher gorda havia tido problemas com amor que nem ela agora. Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso, porque os quadros bruxos falavam antes, teriam lembranças de vidas passadas e... Mione sorriu, seria ótimo conversar com ela, descobrir essas coisas... Sua mente agora a obrigava parar e ouvir aquele quadro.

  - Desculpe-me, mas a senhora se lembra de sua vida? Poderia me contar? Você não foi um simples quadro imaginado? E...

  - Acalme-se querida! Oh! Até que enfim alguém se preocupa comigo! Para começar...meu verdadeiro nome é Elissie Madhpot, não "a mulher gorda". Quando jovem era linda, rica e poderosa, o problema, era comprometida, e sim, eu amei um certo alguém, e esse amor era proibido amava um camponês. 

  - Um típico amor proibido, não é verdade? Bem. Desculpe-me por te chamar de mulher gorda, mas me acostumei e..

  - Não tem problema querida. Todos me chamam, desde que vim parar aqui. Temos que levar em conta que naquela época eu não era gorda, oh não, não, não, não era gorda mesmo! Tinha um belo corpo, olhos azuis bem vivos, e cabelos cacheados lindos. Era filha única de um senhor feudal. Mas desde que nasci fui comprometida a um filho de um outro senhor feudal também. No entanto, minha mãe fizera de tudo para eu crescer como uma garota normal, tinha minhas aulas de etiqueta sim, mas também brincava no jardim com os servos e filhos de servos. E foi ai, quando eu tinha meus 12 anos, que eu me apaixonei pelo meu amigo, desde meus 2 ou 3 anos, um filho de camponês.  

    - Na mesma época ele se declarou pra mim, me dando um beijo, mas o que eu podia fazer se era comprometida à Edward? Aqueles tempos srta, não eram como hoje em dia, não era esse namorico como o de vocês, era se casar com uma pessoa e ponto final. Mas não era se casar com alguém que você queria, era se casar com quem seus pais queriam. Então eu tive que dizer que eu não gostava dele, e foi horrível pra mim, sinceramente, foi ai que eu comecei a comer demais, e acabei engordando, eu diria que me deprimindo. Então desde que cheguei aqui eu me sinto triste ao ver garotas como você chorando, tento ajuda-las, mas geralmente elas não me ouvem.

    - Nossa.. que coisa.. estranha. – Hermione a interrompeu. – Coitadinha de você, você já superou isso? – Perguntou receosa.

   - Ah, já sim, o meu marido era um bom homem, muito bom, mas eu não o amava, ele também não me amava, na verdade, não amava ninguém, ao meu ver. Mas sempre fizera o máximo para me amar, me dera todos os tipos possíveis de mimos, inclusive ele me ajudou a me deixar desse tamanho, mas isso é outra coisa. Enfim, eu não fui feliz no amor, e por isso, faço o máximo para que outras garotas não sofram o que sofro. Mas, então menina qual é seu problema?

   - Bem... – Mione corou. – Sabe, sabe o Rony?

   - Sr. Weasley? Era de se perceber. Porque perguntei? Resposta tão obvia!

   - Err... bem... ahh.. é, eu gosto dele.. 

   - Bem, querida, isso toda a Grifinória já percebeu. Vocês brigam, mas todos nós vemos que vocês se gostam, isso me lembra do casal Potter, pais do seu amigo, eles brigavam tanto quanto vocês!

   Hermione ficou de olhos arregalados, com uma voz meio fraca perguntou:

   - Então quer dizer que ele pode.. er...

   - Gostar de você? – A mulher gorda a interrompeu novamente – Claro que gosta! Está nos olhos deles isso querida! 

  - Você acha mesmo? – Hermione sentiu-se corar.  

  - Claro que sim, todos acham, mas vamos me conte o que houve!

  - Eu e ele brigamos...

  - Era de se esperar.. mas continue, querida, espero que não seja tão séria quanto as de Lily e James, quantas vezes não a vi praguejando contra ele, mas lágrimas saindo de seus olhos? Menina, o orgulho nessas horas não serve pra nada além de atrapalhar. Oh, desculpe-me continue.

   Hermione olhou para o quadro novamente meio indecisa. Gostara da história, que ela lhe estava contando, mas também desejava desabafar com alguém, mesmo que fosse um quadro, em outras ocasiões não teria feito isso, mas seu estado de espírito a obrigava a fazer. Deu um sorriso sem graça.

   - Na verdade quem começou fui eu. Não admiti que ele saísse com a Aghableg, logo agora que Harry vai ter de fazer um teste para a ordem e.. está bem. Não foi esse o real motivo de eu ficar irritada, mas mesmo assim. – Hermione disse mexendo no cabelo, sem graça, ao mesmo tempo olhando para ver se vinha gente.

   E então de repente ouviu uma risada gostosa vindo do quadro da mulher gorda, o que fez Hermione fazer uma cara emburrada ao ver a mulher rindo dela. Mas logo o quadro parou voltando ao normal:

   - Ora, me desculpe menina, mas sabes porque se irritou? Porque dentro de você, você sabe que não deveria ter tido a discussão com o sr.Weasley. Você sabe garota, que ele gosta de ti não sabe? – Hermione ia falar algo - Oh, não, não negue. Você sabe mas fica insegura, porque pensa se ele não age do mesmo jeito com as outras garotas e essa amizade repentina com essa senhorita. Mas eu posso garantir-lhe algo, pelo meus anos de observações a todos os tipos de casais, só um tipo me deixa animada, os casais briguentos e orgulhosos, e querida vocês dois são a prova disso!

  O quadro parou. E dando um sorriso torto se mexeu, e de lá saíram duas meninas do primeiro ano. O que fez Hermione virar um tomate pensando na possibilidade das duas terem ouvido tudo. Mas as duas garotinhas apenas saudaram-na animadamente e continuaram a conversas. O quadro voltou ao seu lugar e recomeçou:

   - Oh, desculpe-me, estava demorando para eu ter de voltar ao meu trabalho de porteira. – Ela riu, mais uma vez uma risada gostosa, que fazia Hermione querer rir também – Elas não ouviram, pode deixar, aliás, se chegar alguém minha amiga Albertina avisa, o quadro adiante, mas acho que nunca deram atenção a ela, coitada, logo ela, tão simpática. – O quadro fez uma cara triste – Bem, voltando ao nosso assunto, querida pare e pense, não se lembra? Não se lembra de todas as demonstrações? As brigas por nada, e eu sei, eu sei que vocês brigaram depois daquele baile há dois anos. Ele morria de ciúmes daquele rapaz, o Krum. Ora, querida, pelo amor de Merlin, todos nós sabemos como ele ficou bobo com o beijo que deu na bochecha dele ano passado, o sr. Nicolas me contou tudinho! Acredite querida, vocês dois tem uma porção de fãs! 

   A mulher parou e Hermione já se sentia meio abobada, além de sem graça, porque era tudo simplesmente óbvio, várias vezes ouvira gente falando que momentos decisivos, você vê toda sua vida de volta, ou fatos marcantes não é? E era isso que acontecia a ela, todos os momentos, todos os momentos com Ron, todas as brigas, todos os olhares, todas as lágrimas derramadas, tudo, tudo, tudo, simplesmente tudo. Tudo que tivesse haver com ele.

  Deu um sorriso sem graça, mas feliz, que fez a mulher do quadro, sorrir também e recomeçar a falar:

   - Confiante querida? Oh que bom! Que bom que entendeu que ele gosta de ti, agora você tem que parar com isso de achar que ele é infantil e tudo mais. Ele realmente é, mas você pode ajuda-lo a melhorar.  Não pense nos defeitos dele, ele tem ótimas qualidades também. Ele tem tantos defeitos quanto você. Nem tudo é perfeito querida. Coisas certinhas demais não tem graça – A mulher sorriu bondosamente, e rindo complementou – Ande, o que espera? Vá falar com ele!

  E Hermione foi, depois de parar e pensar no que dizer, rir de ter sido tão lerda, de todas suas inseguranças. Já estava correndo quando parou e voltou:

  - Mulh.. quer dizer.. Sra. Madhpot, obrigado.. você foi simplesmente... 

  - Não diga nada, apenas vá até ele, ande querida! Não fiz mais do que devia.  

  Hermione parou fez uma cara surpresa, mas sorriu, ao entender o que ela dizia. E então finalmente correu até ele. Tinham muito do que acertar, ela nem ao menos sabia de onde viera aquela coragem repentina. É, os poetas e romancistas tinham razão, o amor era algo engraçado.

  Do outro lado do castelo lá estava a mulher em seu quadro sorrindo, era bom saber que ajudara os dois, e que eles poderiam ficar juntos. Parou pensativa:

   - Isso me lembra algo, qual era mesmo o corredor do quadro dele? Ainda existirá, fazem tantos anos, fazem séculos.. – Deu um sorriso tímido – Devo agradecer a srta. Granger, ela me inspirou. Oh, céus espero que ela e ele se dêem bem. Mas agora, é hora de eu correr atrás.

  E sorrindo sumiu de sua moldura. 

FIM  
  


N/A: Pode me bater! Mas bate forte, viu? Hahha a Moon, minha amiga, quase me matou quando eu contei como era short. Enfim momentos de surtos, vocês sabem o que se resulta não é? Não liguem se quiserem me estraçalhar, como diria meu primo, você merece agora leva! Ah claro, dedico a short a Caileach e a Moon. Rs, mas por favor, comentem sim? Bjks da Madame Mim   


End file.
